Wronged Destinies
by Amethyst Anenara
Summary: Ch. 3 Up It's been three months since Tai and the others left the Digital World, and everything's different...until a mysterious girl shows up...full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

Wronged Destinies  
  
(I don't own these characters, so suing me would be like, political torture. Kay? ^^)  
  
Okay, so in this version, basically, the second season's crap. It's gone. My version starts three months after the Digidestined come home, and Tai's being drawn to the park a lot. They meet this mysterious girl, and follow her into the Digital World, to discover a new danger to the land, and that their mission is not yet fulfilled. Worst yet, the girl ends up being their Digital Guardian, and must take a test with their strongest to prove that they can work as a team; that means Tai! Uh oh...  
  
Prologue- Normal Days...  
  
Tai woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had the worst dream, in which he'd seen Agumon calling out to him, then going off as Wargreymon to some flaming battle. The only words that Tai couldn't clear out were, "You left me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Agumon," Tai gasped, still partially asleep. He shook himself completely awake, and looked at his alarm clock. 5:14. Too bad his dreams couldn't wake him for another hour or so, he had to get up then. "Oh, well," he sighed and hopped off his bed. "Early birds and such." Once he was showered and dressed it was five minutes to six. He told his mother, who was shocked that he was up so early on a weekend, that he'd be back to take Kari to her play rehearsal on time. He left it at that, and went through the front door quickly. It was a chilly autumn morning, and Tai zipped his coat up to keep from shivering.   
  
'Okay, Tai, where do you go so early in the morning?' he asked himself. Something about the park seemed to make sense, and he crossed the street to the road that led to it. With each step he seemed to get more excited and in a hurry, and when he finally made it to the park, he was sprinting. He paused to catch his breath and looked around at where he'd come. This park was so stupid; he had no idea where he was so it was the park's fault. He looked up. There was the tops of trees like those in the... 'Shut up already.' He scolded himself. He was endlessly reminded about the Digital World, and this part of the park looked like a mirror image of it. He looked back down at the foot of the trees, and caught something in his eye, a flash of purple.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked. No one answered; he was imagining things. "Okay, Tai, now you know you're weird." He stayed there for what seemed like moments, but when he glanced at his watch he saw it had been a half an hour. "Yikes! I'd better get back!" 'Wait, did I just say yikes?' he thought to himself as he hurried back to his house. 'Woa, somethin's seriously up with me.' Kari was at the door as he opened it, all bundled up and ready to go. "Hey, kiddo."  
  
"Hi, Tai. It's about time you got home!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Wanna ride to make up for it?" She nodded and he kneeled and let her on his back, carrying her all the way to the school.  
  
"So whacha going to do today Tai?" Kari asked, excited about her first big play.  
  
"I guess I'll watch you guys practice, maybe, if you want to, we can go to the park later? What do you say?"  
  
"Sure. That'll be fun." They'd reached the school, and Tai saw T.K. running toward them vigorously. Matt was nowhere to be seen, of course, and was most likely behind the building, too cool to be seen at a children's play. Tai let Kari down to greet T.K.  
  
"Hey, you two!" T.K. said joyfully.   
  
"Hi, T.K. Where's your brother?" Kari asked shyly. Tai looked at the two suspiciously; they were too young to understand that they liked each other, but sometimes he wondered...  
  
"He's inside already. C'mon!" T.K. led them inside, where the whole huge group of children were putting together their costumes and props for the play. Tai saw Matt, and headed over, sidestepping past a kid with a huge box of pansies.  
  
"Hey, man." Matt said dully. "This is boring..." He sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well...they're having fun, plus it gives you an excuse to see T.K." Matt looked up at him, he looked serious.  
  
"I guess so." This was another thing Tai hated; ever since the Digi-destined left the Digital World, they acted like they didn't know each other, and rarely got together anymore. They'd been so close... Now, it seemed that they all avoided him more than each other, probably since he was the only one who even mentioned the D.W., as they called it now if it must be talked about. "So what's been up?"  
  
"You know, I had this weird dream-"  
  
"Never mind, I don't wanna know." Matt walked away, leaving Tai to grumble after him. Kari's practice was going to take awhile, so he called her over to him.  
  
"Yes, Tai?" she asked, jogging to him.  
  
"I'm taking a walk, I'll be back. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Remember, practice ends at four!" she called after him. He nodded without looking back, and slid through the double doors out into the sunshine. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One...  
  
It was tough to say how he got there, but Tai ended up in the park. With a confused glare, he looked around for a moment, having been thoroughly flustered by the flash of violet he'd seen that morning. He remembered a few vague details of it, then shrugged and sighed, heading further into the park. That's when he realized it; he was again at the same place as he had been that morning. On the very same path.  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, he gulped. He had a weird feeling that he was being watched, and his gut instinct told him that he was right. He grumbled to himself, "You stupid paranoid son of a-"  
  
"-Now that isn't very nice, you know," a cold voice interrupted him. He spun around, and his eyes widened at the sight of a girl with long, silky black hair that hung down her back, tied back with a violet ribbon that matched her eyes, cold as steel and glaring holes through him. She wore a black silk overcoat over black bell bottoms and a violet blouse, and tapped a polished high heeled boot as she sighed and set a hand on her hip. Tai was stunned; she was gorgeous. Unfortunately, she seemed to be reading his every thought. "Would you like a napkin to wipe the drool off your chin, Tai?"  
  
Jumping and turning a solid crimson, he stuttered, "Wh-who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
With a roll of her eyes, she explained, "I'm from the Digital World. If you want to know more, you'd best get your friends here tomorrow at noon. And trust me, you'll need every spare minute to convince any of them to come. If you must resort to drastic measures, tell them Jeni requested it, not you. Somehow, I feel this should be quite fun to watch."  
  
"That doesn't answer any of my questions-"  
  
"As well it shouldn't. Like I said, get them here, then we'll talk about whom I am," the girl continued, eyes blazing. Tai was somewhat annoyed with her right now. No one had ever been so rude, not even the Virus Digimon he knew.  
  
"Whatever, I'll get 'em here," he mumbled angrilly. By now his eyes were as narrowed as hers, and he stared her down as she nodded satisfactionally and turned to walk away. He glared after her for a good thirty seconds before grumbling under his breath and following, thinking to himself, 'No wonder I hate the park now...the people here are so damn rude it's hard to believe!'  
  
But he had other worries. Although he had promised to get the rest of the gang to the park, he wasn't sure if they'd buy it. Almost all of them but Kari and T. K. reacted as if allergic to the smallest utter of the Digital World, it was of no surprise that he had little confidence in the fact that they would detest him if he even mentioned Jeni's name.  
  
Speaking of which...he glanced at his watch, and shrieked, "I'm supposed to pick up Kari in three minutes!!" He dashed to the school, running full speed, a small trail of dust left in his wake.  
  
~~~  
  
Kari was waiting for him just inside the door, with Matt and T. K. He stopped, and kneeled over with his hands on his knees, sweating a bit and panting heavily. "Whoa man," Matt said, "You look like crap." Tai stood up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda late," he said, wiping some sweat off his brow. He suddenly remembered his promise to the black-haired girl, and looked at them with a serious expression.  
  
"Okay, so what's wrong?" Kari asked, recognising her brother's 'worried face.'  
  
"Um...I kinda have to tell you all something, but you're not gonna like it," he said hesitantly. All three of them waited patiently, and slowly, he explained, "We...have a visitor here...from the Digital World." Matt winced at the name, and glanced around quickly. "She didn't say her name, but she asked that we meet her tomorrow at noon in the park. She said Jeni asked her to gather us up again."  
  
"Sure!" T. K. and Kari cried in unison.  
  
Tai smiled gratefully at them, then looked to his old friend. Matt looked troubled for a moment, obviously considering Tai's request with a good bit of agitation. Finally, he nodded at Tai, "I'll help you get the rest of them together."  
  
With these words, Tai sighed, "Thanks Matt, you're the best..." Matt shrugged and took Tai's outstretched hand with a smile.  
  
"Of course I am! Always have been."  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Tai and Kari went to Joe and Izzy's houses, while Matt and T. K., Matt being the smooth one of the group, were going to visit Sora and Mimi.  
  
"You must be kidding me!" Izzy said with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Of course I'll go! I got such good research in the digital world on physics that I got an 112% on my exam! Plus I miss Tentamon!"  
  
Tai looked at Izzy confusedly, "Uh, don't you always get at least a 100% on your exams?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not 112," he returned matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, man." Tai looked at his watch. 10:30. "Kari, we'd better get going if we wanna convince Joe to get his carcass to the park on time."  
  
"I'll just pack my stuff and be on my way there, I guess I'll meet you both later?" Izzy said.  
  
"Yup!" Kari waved over her shoulder as she followed her brother and wrapped her parka around her. "Tai, why do I have to wear this coat again?"  
  
"Because we can't risk you getting sick, as if you need to ask," Tai said, rolling his eyes. When his little sister shrugged, he smiled, and thought about something. Parka...coats. The girl he'd met earlier was only wearing a light coat, but it had to have been at most fourty degrees out. Was she nuts? Thoughts about that ran through his mind as he pondered the girl's name, and what she had to do with the Digital World. Was she a Digimon? Sure, they were affected by the weather, but they rarely got too cold. And how was she associated with Jeni? Hmmm.  
  
"Tai? We're here," Kari's voice cut through his thoughts. With a startled nod, he rang the doorbell to Joe's home. Approximately four crashes of newly broken lamps later, Joe answered the door, hair disheveled and breaths deep and ragged.  
  
"Oh, hey, Tai, Kari," he panted, wiping his brow. "I hope you didn't wait too long..."  
  
"No, not long," Tai laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay, be right back, come on in," Joe called over his shoulder, running off to clean up the mess that he'd made in his frenzy to get to the door. Tai and Kari looked at each other with humored grins, and went inside to sit down around the coffee table. Joe's dad was out; and his brother was in his room researching, as usual. When Joe returned, he collapsed into an armchair and offered his friends a smile as a greeting, "So what are you guys up to?"  
  
"Not much," Kari responded, returning Joe's friendly smile. Then she got to work, "But we were wondering what you're doing today at, say, noon?"  
  
Joe looked thoughtful for a moment as he spoke, "Nothing I can think of..." Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he continued, "Why? What are you two up to?"  
  
"Ehehehe...well, ya see...Tai, you tell him."  
  
"Okay, I will. Joe, I ain't gonna beat around the bush when I say this. We need you to go to the park with us to meet this girl from the Digital World. She hasn't told us much except for the fact that Jeni sent her and she needs us all there at noon to tell us anything more," Tai said.  
  
Joe looked at them with disbelief for a moment, then shouted, "Of course I'll go!" Tai and Kari fell to the floor.  
  
As he lifted himself back onto the couch, Tai said, "But you guys...always bite my head off if I so much as breathe the term 'Digital World...' What's so different about this time?"  
  
"Duh, Tai, we never liked talking about the Digital World before because when you talked about it you were giving us false hope, dimwit," Joe said, rolling his eyes. "So shouldn't we be going? It's after eleven now!"  
  
"Crud!" Tai said, jumping up and wrapping Kari up in her parka before grabbing his own coat and ushering both of them out the door. "You're right, we gotta go! NOW!"  
  
The End  
  
Okay, I know, too damn short. Please don't kill me...I've already started Chapter Two. In fact, I'm nearly finished it now! So don't flame me, kay?? ...Please? 


	3. Chapter Two

Okay, okay, eheheheh...finished this Chapter. Soooo here ya go. Enjoy^_~  
  
Chapter Two...  
  
Most of the gang were already at the park when Tai got there. They looked up to see the three friends running toward them, and laughed, Matt adding the appropriate comment, "Dude, you're gonna be late to your own funeral, you know that?"  
  
"Only if I can help it," Tai answered, looking around to discover that everyone was there but the mysterious girl. "Oh, of course," he grumbled, "That witch wouldn't be here yet." He'd already decided that she was all enemy, and didn't trust her at all.  
  
"Why, thank you, Tai," a familiar voice cut in above them. Eight surprised eyes raised to the tree beside them, and the highest limb held the violet-eyed girl. She continued her short tirade in a tone of repugnance, "But I prefer not to be called a witch, and I was here long before any of you. If you hadn't succeeded in your little task of gathering the rest of the group, I'd just have you disconnected from the Digital World now." She front-flipped and landed directly in front of them, much to the shock of each of them.  
  
"So I was right about you!" Tai exclaimed, "You don't get affected by weather, and you can do unnatural things like jump thirty feet to the ground. You gotta be a digimon!"  
  
The girl just sighed with agitation, and rolled her eyes, "No, you idiot, I'm not a digimon. Much less am I unnatural. I am purely human. I just got trained by a lot of senseis, if you will."  
  
"Oh...right then..."  
  
"Anyway, I'm sure all of you want to know why you're here, and who I am, so I'll humor you and explain it," she said, motioning them to sit down on a few benches nearby. They did, and she leaned against the tree, "All right then. I am Destiny Sakai, your Digital Guardian." Sora raised an eye brow, and was about to ask a question, when Destiny interrupted her, "I know, my name's a bit of a pun and you have no clue what a Digital Guardian is. Well, in my family, there has been a Guardian for the Digidestined ever since the first group of children travelled to the Digital World. My mother, being a prophet, foresaw that I would be the next, and named me Destiny as a sort of joke. Being your Guardian, and obviously no older than most of you, I have the responsibility of making sure you stay alive, as well as protecting all the digimon in the digital world...well, all the good ones, anyway. So basically, I'm here as a safeguard, if I let one of you die...well...I do." For a moment, the group was speechless, then Izzy came up with a question.  
  
"So why didn't we hear about you before?"  
  
"Because I asked Uncle Jeni not to tell you. At the time you were in the Digital World, I was in this one...I...had recently suffered the loss of my aunt here..." As she said this, Destiny's eyes, for the first time, showed emotion, and she looked away.  
  
"Uncle Jeni?" Sora asked. "You're related to Jeni?"  
  
"Yes, I am. He is my great granduncle. A bit old, though, isn't he?" Destiny asked, her eyes going cold and hard again. "The reason I came here is to request your presence in the Digital World once more. My uncle...he's sick. And he wished to see you before he...well..." Destiny nodded what she meant, and finished off her speech, "So, are you coming, or aren't you?"  
  
The group all looked at one another, then to their alleged leader. Tai glanced around at the answers in their eyes, looked at Destiny, and nodded once.  
  
"Fine then, be at the camp where you first went to the Digital World tonight at seven. Oh, and this time, you may want to prepare yourselves for a trip...clothes, tools, supplies, anything that you find defined as a necessity. Understood?"  
  
"Whatever," everyone agreed.  
  
~  
  
Six hours later, everyone sat huddled up, watching Destiny as she sat waiting on a fence nearby. Waiting for what, none of them knew. One of her legs was resting slightly higher than the other, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were fixed on the horizon as the wind blew her hair. It was freezing outside, as it usually was this time of year at the camp, but as Tai had noticed before, she was the only one who didn't seem to care. Everyone else was wrapped in heavy coats, ear muffs, gloves, and scarves, despite the fashionable coolness they risked losing. Kari and T. K. were curled up on his lap, inevitably cold and shivering. Destiny glanced over at them once or twice with pity in her eyes, and had even given them a blanket that she had tucked away in her bag for such occasions. 'So,' Tai thought begrudgingly, 'she does have a heart.'  
  
Suddenly, the sun slivered away fully behind the mountain, and Destiny made the first movement she'd made for an hour, hopping off the fence and cracking her knuckles. "It's time."  
  
"Time for what?" Kari asked, sniffling to reawaken her frozen nose. Destiny went to the smaller children, and the frown on her face was etched with concern.   
  
"You've been ill before, haven't you?" she asked Kari, who in turn nodded hesitantly. "I'm sorry, I seem to forget that not everyone is immune to the weather as I...Here," she said, taking off the black overcoat and wrapping it around both Kari and T. K. Tai raised an eye brow with dissapointment; his 'witch' was turning out not to be so evil after all. Wait...did he just think that? His witch?! What on Earth-?! "Wait here just a moment. I promise as soon as we get there I'll make you a nice pot of cocoa, all of you." She offered them a very, very small smile, and turned away to stand near the edge of the cliff. Raising her hands in the air, she murmered a few words, and a violet stream of energy left her body, and surrounded a section of the air on the cliff. There, it spun around in a vortex until it slowly turned into some sort of portal. As the portal was finished, Destiny lowered her arms, and seemed to slump a bit as she looked back at the group. "Well, come on, let's get going!" she said grumpily, looking uncomfortable and physically weary. Everyone glanced at each other, then followed her orders, hurrying through the portal. Tai went last, naturally, and paused beside her.  
  
"Are...you okay?" he asked, watching her rub her arms with some concern.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she grumbled, pushing him into the portal.  
  
"Hmph, just askin'," he said back, then looked around. They were in the Digital World again. "Whoa..." was all Tai could mutter as he surveyed the beauty of it all. A fresh layer of snow covered the ground and tree-tops, and they stood beside a softly iced over lake, one that looked quite familiar, as a matter of fact.  
  
"We're at Jeni's place!" Kari and T. K. cheered together, looking at Destiny with bright eyes as she closed the portal.  
  
"Mm hm..." she nodded, walking past them and stepping onto the ice of the lake. "You remember the way you got here? With the stairs and everything?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeni split the water up," Sora answered.  
  
"Well, we can't exactly do that with the ice here and all...cracked ice would alert virus digimon to our whereabouts. So if you'll just follow me..." She stopped approximately in front of Jeni's house, and waited until everyone had gathered around her before tapping on the ice three times with her foot. Matt and Joe jumped as the ice right behind their feet cracked, and a circle of ice began to lower into the lake. Expecting to get a very cold bath, Tai picked up Kari and held T. K.'s hand tightly, but surprisingly enough, as they lowered into the water, a bubble of air formed around them. Lower and lower they went, until finally they stopped, and Destiny stepped off of the ice circle with the others close behind. They walked up the steps of Jeni's home, pausing briefly to watch the ice begin to rise again, then went inside. The air bubble stayed behind at the door.  
  
"Okay, we're here...it's late, so you may not be able to see Jeni until morning..." Destiny said, looking up the stairs with a bit of a worried face. "Um...would you like me to show you to your rooms?"  
  
"No, that's okay," Tai spoke up for everyone. "We remember...but...Destiny, when can we see Agumon and the others?"  
  
Destiny turned around with a raised eye brow and a confused expression, and explained, "Most likely tomorrow afternoon. If you'd like, you can bring them back..."  
  
"Destiny, is that you?" a weak voice called from a room upstairs.  
  
"Coming, Uncle Jeni!" she called back, then said politely, "The cocoa is on in the kitchen, if you'd like som. If you'll excuse me..." She went up the stairs, and into Jeni's room. Tai looked worriedly after her, noting the weakness of Jeni's voice, then followed his friends into the kitchen. The cocoa was already in eight cups, each of them having the owner's name and favorite color on it. Tai stirred the marshmallows around in his for a bit before Sora noticed.  
  
"Something wrong, Tai?" she asked, rousing the attention of the others, who were happily chattering about how excited they were to see the digimon again.  
  
"Just worried about Jeni..." Tai answered distantly, finally taking a sip of his cocoa. "Hey, guys, do you think they changed much?"  
  
"Nope, I bet Gatomon's still the same old smart aleck!"  
  
"And Tentamon's still witty, I'm sure."  
  
"Not as witty as Gabumon. He saved my life!"  
  
"Gomamon's still the best swimmer."  
  
"And Patamon's the cutest."  
  
"No, Palmon is." This went on late into the night, before the digidestined finally went to their rooms, dreaming of their friends...and worrying about Jeni. And, in Tai's case, smiling at the thought of their new might-be friend, Destiny Sakai.  
  
There, that chap's done too. ^__^ So what do you think? Could Tai and Destiny possibly be the *cough cough* outcome of this li'l fiesta of mine? And did you notice that Destiny seems to be surrounded by death??? Questions, comments, suggestions?  
  
G2g, byes!! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three...  
  
lol, thank you everyone who's sticking with me this long...writing three fanfics at once is kinda a toughie...but I love pressure! Anyway, I'm sorry to everyone that it took so long to get this chapter up! Please forgive! *begs* Please? Okay, here it is.  
  
It wasn't the smell of ordinary food that woke up the ever-sleepy Tai, no, not at all. It was the smell of great food. He hadn't smelled something quite as good since they found the refrigerator of eggs in the middle of the woods, and then he'd been almost starving! Following his nose, he practically sleep-walked down to the dining room, where a huge dining table was set up with eight places. Drool would have been running down his mouth, but it was completely dry from just waking up. Half asleep, he jumped when Destiny's voice said from behind him, "Go on, sit down and eat...you look terrible, by the way."  
  
Turning to her, he saw that he had no argument. She looked as if she'd been awake for a while, her black hair flowing over her shoulder as she stood in a light coat and gloves, for show, obviously, and looked ready to go out. He couldn't help but stare just a moment longer than was necessary before he asked, "Where're you going?"  
  
"To get some medicine for Uncle Jeni. You all can visit with him until I return; he's resting on the sunbed in the living room. And I suggest you prepare to go see Agumon and the others until I get back. We're leaving as soon as possible to avoid difficulties."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Tai replied mockingly, rolling his eyes as she sighed and turned around. For the lack of hair covering the back of her neck, his eyes caught onto a heavy mark, and narrowed in suspicion as he observed it aloud, "Some scar...looks like a digimon attacked you head on..."  
  
Destiny spun around, eyes locking onto his and boring angrilly into them, "Don't say anything about the scar again, please." Her voice was laced with heavy warning, she was obviously infuriated that she had let him see the scar. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she glanced back at him once more, face tense, "And I'd prefer it if you'd not tell any of the others about it..."  
  
"Riiight, okay, Miss Secretive...I get it," Tai mumbled, nodding in agreement. With a small sigh of what could have been relief, she waved, as if to say "thank you" and went back outside. Tai sat down at the table, and devoured his breakfast. It wasn't long before the delicious smell drew some of the other digidestined downstairs, all looking just as ragged and sleepy-eyed as he did. "Goo moanin," he said through a mouthful of food, offering a closed-mouth grin to Kari, T.K., Sora, and Joe as they joined him.  
  
"Good morning!" they chorused. Then Kari added, "Hungry, are you?"  
  
"Grrmmm," he growled, giving her a warning look as she laughed playfully.  
  
"Where's Destiny?" Joe asked, as Matt and Izzy came in as well. Tai paused long enough to explain to them the girl's whereabouts, and Joe and Izzy both sighed sadly.  
  
"Darn it...we missed her," Izzy said, looking across the table at his fellow depressed gentleman.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Wait, do I sense two crushes on our Digital Guardian, here?" Matt asked, grinning.  
  
"You said she was hot yourself, remember?" Sora grumbled, elbowing her boyfriend.  
  
Finally, Mimi joined them, yawning, "I had an awful dream..."  
  
"Oh?" Joe asked, suddenly interested in Mimi. "What was it?"  
  
"Well, in the dream, there were three Destiny's, but one had green eyes, the other had blue. And Destiny was crying, and then every one of us died."  
  
"O...kay..." Everyone decided to pitch in with cleaning up, then went into the living room to see Jeni waiting for them. He was sitting up in bed, but with his usually closed eyes, they couldn't tell if he was looking outside or just staring off into space.  
  
"Hey, Jeni," Kari said, jumping up onto the sun bed beside of him and giving him a hug. Jeni looked at her, and his look could have been called a grin.  
  
"Oh, hello, children! I didn't realize you were here already! Seems my niece is more efficient than even I!" he said bashfully.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that again," Tai muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Also seems like she's shown you her cold, distant side, eh?" Jeni chuckled tiredly.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, Jeni...how are you?" Sora said, shooting Tai a look that said to stop the current conversation.  
  
"I've been better, I'll admit," Jeni replied, clearing his throat.  
  
"Destiny says you're very ill...do you know what it is you have?" Izzy asked curiously.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm dying. It's as simple as that." Jeni scared them all by saying that, but he scared them more by smiling at the fact. "It's about time too. Destiny has trained her entire life in case this happened...hell, she's trained to keep it from happening."  
  
"To keep it from happening? Whaddaya mean by that?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"You'll know of what I speak when it's time for you to know. Leave it rest with that. I'm so glad to see all of you...make no comments, Tai. I still continue to see even if my eyes are closed." Tai shut his mouth quickly. "Destiny has been taking care of me...eh...she has to have tissues beside my bed constantly, because she cries all over me..." Everyone there looked at him in shock. Destiny, crying?! It seemed rather impossible. "...Now don't look so surprised! She's human, she has emotions! I'm dying! At least she has the decency to cry. I don't see any of you shedding tears."  
  
"Not fair, we're upset about your illness!" Mimi wailed.  
  
Jeni laughed, "I know you are, I know!"  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"Anyway, when are you going to go visit the digimon?" Jeni asked.  
  
"Destiny said as soon as she got back..." Sora mumbled.  
  
"Well, then, you'd better get ready...she'll be arriving shortly," Jeni informed them, looking out the window, and dozing momentarily. The children took this as their cue to tuck him in and go prepare for Destiny's return. She was home sooner than they'd thought; she waited sitting beside her uncle when the group gathered at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"It's about time you got back," Tai muttered annoyedly.  
  
"Hm," Destiny's hum was one of complete indifference toward Tai's feelings, and he narrowed his eyes as she stood, going to the door and opening it for them. "Must I give each of you a proper invitation or can you take a hint?"  
  
"Okay, okay, we're coming!" Joe and Izzy said in unison, practically floating behind her. She raised an eye brow, sighed, and went out ahead of them, making the same bubble-path thing that she'd made when they'd arrived, and the Digi-Destined stepped into it just as carefully as before.  
  
After they reached the surface, and the ice re-settled, Destiny commented with a smirk in her voice, but not on her face, "I must say, they'll be glad to see you. They've been talking about you endlessly...it's quite pathetic, really."  
  
"Pathetic? You mean emotion is pathetic?" Tai inquired, then added with a note of mocking, "Miss Teary-Eyes."  
  
Destiny glanced at him over her shoulder, but that one second made him shudder, and not from the cold of the Digital World's winter storm. Having accomplished what she'd set out to do, Destiny merely said, "Step aboard."  
  
The Digi-Destined gasped. Out of nowhere, they were stepping onto a dock that was in midair, and a huge ship, floating on a cloud. Yes, floating. Izzy was bewildered, "How the he--"  
  
"Let's just say I have connections," Destiny interrupted him, throwing looks toward Kari and T.K. Izzy nodded breathlesly, and, when everyone was on the ship, and the docking board dissapeared, a jolt signaled that they were moving forward. Destiny looked up at the sun, barely able to be seen through a flock of snow clouds. "We should be there in about an hour. Being as it's apparently cold out, you'd all better go below the deck."  
  
The already shivering crew nodded, and took her orders...all but Tai and Kari, who weren't about to show her any weakness. They both agreed silently, this girl had some sort of pain in her life, and Kari, being the little generous girl she was, wanted to help, and maybe get Tai and Destiny to be better friends, while Tai just wanted to bring out that pain and use it against her for payback of her coldness toward him. So the trio stood on the ship, sailing through the clouds; one calm and superior-looking, one planning revenge, and one planning the futures of her comrades...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hah...hah...yeah...um... 


End file.
